The Hidden Goddess
by Baka-Hentai-Nina
Summary: Nico finds a girl in the Underworld but thinks she's a ghost. When he goes back to Camp Half-Blood he finds a new guy who is very mysterious. His name is Zion. But when Nico 'accidentally' falls for Zion he finds out secrets about him, and one of them is that Zion's real name is Zwen.
1. Chapter 1: The 'Very' Beginning

Zwen's P.O.V

* * *

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a man with very pale skin that almost look blue, black hair, dark eyes, a robe that looked like it had souls that are trying to escape, and he was about 10 feet tall. The first things that pasted in my head was Invado (Attack). I slashed his arms with my sword that instead of a blade it was black fire. He turned towards me and stared at me and I stared back. About 12 or 11 other people that was also 10 feet tall saw me and stared. Again, in my head it said INVADO! So I attacked at them. They were good, but i was better. I didn't know how I knew what I was doing, I just did it. I slashed dodged, slice, stabbed, and jumped when needed to. There was only one lady that didn't fight me. She has eyes that kept changing colors, features that kept changing, everything about her kept changing [besides her gender]. All I knew was that she was very beautiful and I also knew was that she didn't want to fight cause she thought she might break her nails. I turned around that man i first saw grabbed me by my neck and lifted me up.

"GRR..." he growled at me.

I just smirked then i kicked his chin then he let dropped me and i landed on my feet. I slashed him again. Then out of no where a cell fell on me and I knew I couldn't break it. I looked at a man that I knew who it was.  
"Zeus..." I said.  
They all stared at me and i just stared at him.  
"Who are you?!" Demanded Zeus.  
"Oh, so you don't know huh?"  
"The only people that can come to Mount Olympus is Gods and half-bloods," she a lady that i knew was Athena.  
"Well I suppose I'm a goddess since I wasn't born from a mortal."  
They stared at me in shock. How did I knew what was a mortal, gods, and goddess was? No clue.  
"Who are your parents?" Hades said.  
"Isn't it noticeable? Its yours Hades," Poseidon said.  
"Is not!" Hades replied.  
"Is to!" Ares said.  
"It's kinda true," I said.  
The all looked at me.  
"My parents are all of you." I said.


	2. Chapter 2: Back To My Horrible Life

Nico's P.O.V

* * *

Well hello. My name is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. And welcome to my horrible life. I live and work in the Underworld with my father who pretty much hates me. Here's how my life changed forever.

* * *

I walked around the Underworld a few times before I went back to a place that i kinda hate. This place is called Camp Half-Blood. I looked around and stopped. I saw a girl sitting on a rock who looked bored. I was thinking of walking over there but she saw me and looked at me. She was beautiful. Not sexy, hot, smoking. Beautiful. She had long black hair with purple bangs, black eyes, pale skin, a gray hoodie, black shirt, faded gray jeans, and black vans. I saw her cheeks turned her and I felt my cheeks burn up. I smiled a bit. I don't know what but I think I felt butterflies in my stomach. She just looked at me. I wondered what she was thinking. Probably 'why is that loser emo kid smiling at me?' I stop smiling and looked at her. After a few minutes I started thinking that she looked familiar. Then out of no where she disappeared. I felt my butterflies disappeared with her. I wondered if she was a ghost. I sighed then continued to walked. I walked to my room and started to get packing.

* * *

I arrived at Camp. I looked around and it pretty much the same. The climbing wall that had lava pouring out, the hill, the pavilion, cabins, etc. I walked to Chiron telling how am back and all then I saw a guy with black shaggy hair that covered his eyes, pale skin, gray hoodie, gray shirt, faded gray jeans, and black vans. That's weird. He was wearing the exactly same clothes as that ghost I saw in the Underworld. He looked at me then at Chiron.  
"Excuse me. Are you Chiron?" he asked. His voice kinda sounded high.  
"Yes. What is your name?"  
"My name?" he looked at me.  
"Yes your name," said Chiron.  
"Uh," -he looked back at Chiron- "my name is...uh...Zion..."  
_Why was he nervous to say his name?_ I wondered.  
"Zion...hmm? What's that in your hand?" Chiron asked.  
"Oh...uh it's a note...for you." Zion handed him a piece of paper.  
As Chiron read it, his eyes widen and he looked at Zion then at me. Nico I need you to show Zion around then take him to that cabin that's gray.  
"Athena's cabin?" I asked.  
"No...the other one..." he said.  
_Other one?_


	3. Chapter 3: TheStoryOfTheGoddessof Evil

**Hey guys. Just to tell you I noticed my stories are short, so i promise to make this one longer alright? Ok, hope you enough.**

* * *

Nico's P.O.V:

* * *

I headed towards the cabins with Zion besides me. Just before you guys say anything let me just say this. I'm bisexual, so that means I like both guys and girls. Zion looked at a cabins. He looked like he was about to pass out, he had bags under his eyes, his arms looked like they needed rest, his legs were kinda limping, and...is that some purple at the tip of his bangs? For some reason I felt my face burn a bit as he looked at me and his cheeks turned red a bit.  
"Whats wrong?" He said.

"Wha?" I replied. Yeah, I know. Nice answer huh?  
"Why are you smiling like that at me?"  
I stopped smiling and looked away, embarrassed. _Why was I smiling at him?_ I thought.

He looked at the cabins again and stopped. I stopped also and looked at him. He was staring at one of the cabins. I looked at what he was looking at and I saw a cabin I never seen before. It was a dark gray cabin with a black leaf on the door and besides the door were 2 torches with black fire, there was only like 1 window and there was some steps leading to into the cabin. Was _this _the cabin Chiron was talking about? I learned the answer when Zion said...

"Home sweet home," he sighed.  
I didn't know how he knew this was his cabin. I was gonna ask hm but he looked at me again and I felt my cheeks turn red..._again_. I looked at his eyes but they were still covered by his hair. I wondered how he could see.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya later?" He asked.  
"I-I... Uh.." I replied.  
He walked into his cabin without even saying goodbye to me.

* * *

I sat on the dock at the lake thinking about that guy Zion. Who was his parent? Why did he looked like he was about to pass out? Why was he shy like me? Man, he was cute. Oops, you weren't suppose to hear that. I looked around and someone tackled me from behind.  
"Hi!" They shouted in my ear. I knew who it was.  
"Lyea! Your hurting my shoulder!" I yelled.  
"Oops sorry..."

She stand up and I looked at her. Lyea is a daughter of Apollo. She had blonde hair, reptilian eyes (she's part that), her CAMP HALF-BLOOD shirt on, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Long time no see," she grinned.  
"I've been busy," I said.

"Your always are. You need to have fun. You seemed like you lost that fun side of you."

"Whatever..."

"See?!"

I sighed then something popped in my head. "Hey do you know whose symbol is a black left?"

She frowned and her face turned pale. "A-A... A black left?"

I nodded.

"You haven't heard the story about the Goddess of Evil?"

I tried to remember all the gods from all of the Greek myths. Nope, no Goddess of evil in them.  
"No."

"Then I guess I have to say," she sighed.  
"HI!" Percy screamed.  
"AH!" I jumped. Percy laughed.  
"Percy, this is no time to play around. That's rude to the Goddess of Evil is you horse-play when telling the story about her," Lyea said.

"Who?" Percy said. He looked as confused as I did.

"I'm going to explain who she is alright?."

We both nodded.

"One day, Zeus and Hera went out for a stroll-"

"That doesn't sounds like them, was Zeus drunk?" Percy asked.

"-and then they found a 14 year-old girl in an alley," Lyea said trying to ignored Percy's question. "She attacked them trying to steal the stuff they had. They fought back, but the girl was more powerful then anything they ever seen. She has fast reflexes. After a while Zeus realized girl's eyes kept changing color. Every time they stabbed her, her eyes would turn gold and gold rings form around the wound, healing it. Every time they tried to defended themselves, the girl's would turn purple, knowing what move they'll make next. Every time she dodged her eyes would turn bright red, making her know their weak spots."

A girl with powers to defeat the king and queen of the gods. Just imagine what she could do to me if I tried to fight her. I looked at Percy and his face was pale. I never seen him so scared, instead when Annabeth found out Percy had a stacked of candy from the Camp's store under his bed.

"After a while Zeus told the girl to stop. She stop, her eyes blood red, she growled at them. Zeus said that she was a powerful girl and asked for her name. She said it was Zwen."

A cold chill went up my spine. Zion's name kinda sounded like Zwen. But Zion can't be...he can't be Zwen's son...right?

* * *

**Sorry guys... i have stuff to do... hoped u enjoyed though**


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth Is Found

**so guys, just to warn you. This one is gonna be kinda dirty alright? Ok, to the story!**

* * *

Zwen's P.O.V:

I walked around looking for something fun to do. _Really? _I thought. _The gods wanted me here to practice?_ I heard something behind me, but I decided just to ignore it. Yup that's me. The lame, boring, emo girl. Oops, my bad, I mean 'guy.' Yeah, I'm still dressed as a guy. I hate it. All these guys being around me. It's just, it feels awkward. I heard the sound again and this time I turned around then I fell down with Nico on me. I felt my cheeks burn up and I looked at him. He looked at me then his cheeks turn redder than mine.

"S-S-SORRY!" He said and stood up.

"Its...Its alright..." I said and stood up also.

"I was running from Clarisse then...I bumped into you...sorry again."

"Whose Clarisse?"

"Death boy!" Someone yelled.

I looked behind him and saw a girl who looked like a cow. She was ugly, tough, and big. She had brown hair and a spear that had electricity coming out the top.

"Stop calling me that!" Nico said and turned around. I'm guessing that girl was Clarisse.

"Then stop being that," she looked at me, "Woo-hoo-hoo...whose this? another death boy?"

I was going to punch her for calling me a boy then I realize I was still a boy.

"Go away you cow," Nico said.

She growled. "Your going down tonight." She left.

"What's tonight?" I asked.

He looked at me like I was his favorite person in the whole world. Again, I felt my cheeks burn up.

"Tonight is Capture-the-flag!" He said, excited.

"Pass," I said and walked off.

He came next to me and walked beside me. "Why?" He asked.

"I just don't want to," I crosses my arms.

"You must have some reason."

"I'm just not good around people..."

"What about with me?"

"I just met you..."

"So?"

"Whatever..."

He put his arm around my waist and my cheeks burned up. He came close and whispered in my ear. "Look, 2 choices: 1, come over to my place during capture-the flag." -he put his hand a bit lower- "Or 2, play with me in capture-the-flag.

I looked at him, my cheeks deep red. "I'll come over then...since I don't want to play.."

"Alright then," he put his arm off my waist and grinned (which made me almost regret my choice). "See ya tonight," he waved and run off.

* * *

I lay down on my bed. W-Was Nico hitting on me? I touched my waist where his hand was. I kinda wished his hand was still there. I stood up and put my hands on my head.

"Ugh! What I'm I thinking?! I don't have feelings! I never falled for anyone! And I'm not gong to start now..." I said out loud.

I heard something and looked at the doorway and guess what? Nico was standing right there. Looking at me in shocked.

"N-Nico..."

He just looked at me.

"Nico...I-I-"

"I guess I was wrong," he said. "I guess I don't have feelings for you after all. I guess my heart had turned to stone..." He looked at me angrily.

"Nico-"

"Don't say anything...I don't want to see you anymore..." He stormed out.

What have I just done?

* * *

I walked to Nico's cabin (A.K.A Hades') thinking of what am gonna say to him. I reached his cabin then I knocked on his door. Nico answered it (of course) then he glared at me. I probably could tell his still mad at me.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked.

"I...I, uh..."

"Go away," he closed the door but I stopped it with my foot.

"Look."

He opened the door more and looked at me, the same way he looked at me when we first met. Confused.

"I didn't mean what I said before..."

"Then why you said it?"

"Cause I never felt this way before..."

He looked at me. "Come in," he said.

I came in and looked around. He has an awesome cabin. There was a couch, a mini fridge, a black bed, a T.V, and other awesome stuff.

"Woah..."

He closed the door and grabs to cokes then sat on the couch. "Make your self comfortable."

I sat next to him and looked at him. He toss me a coke. "Thanks..." I said.

"No prob..."

We had fun. We drank cokes, watched a few movie, even joked around a few times.

"You have a beautiful smile and laugh," he said.

"Heh... You to..." both our cheeks turned red.

I didn't know what I was doing, but all of sudden I put a hand on his cheek and kissed him. I leaned my head back slowly and looked at him. His cheeks were red and he looked at me in shocked like not thinking what to do. He blinked. "Uh..." He said.

"Sorry-"

He kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. Then he pinned me to the couch and my eyes widen.

"Nico stop..!" I said.

He looked at me surprised. "Whats wrong?"

I sat up and looked at him. "I never done this before..."

"I could tell...I haven't either..."

"Then how do you know what to do?"

"You don't...here come with me..." He stood up then grabbed my hand and helped me up.

He took me towards his bed. I looked at him and understood what he was trying to do. I pushes him onto the bed and went over him. He looked at me and smiled. I kissed him and he kissed me back. I felt him slip in his tongue but I didn't care. He flip us, he was over me now. He kissed my neck. It felt good. I closed my eyes and his hand went my shirt. I moaned a bit. It felt like he knew what he was doing, but I didn't care. At least it was Nico, a guy I think I love. He leaned his head back and looked at me. I looked at him. I realized he took off my shirt. He looked at me in shocked.

"Y-Your a girl?!" he asked.

I just looked at him.


	5. Chapter 5: Alex Is A Girl?

Nico P.O.V

* * *

The next day I couldn't stop thinking about Zion. Or if that's even _her _real name! How could've I been so stupid?! I got out of bed and put on a black hoodie,black pants, black shoes, and my silver ring. I went out my cabin and went to my regular classes.

"You look horrible, man," Percy said at sword practice.

"Thanks.." I said

"So, what's up? You weren't at Capture-The-Flag last night."

"Oh..sorry. Forgot."

"Really? Then why was Zion going in your cabin?"

_Did he __**really **__had to bring Zion up now?_

"I was telling her-"

"Her?" Percy interrupted.

"I mean him...I was telling him about camp and all that..." I said.

"_Sure_," he replied.

"Shut up."

"Oh look! Zion!"

"Hide me!" I yelled and hide behind him.

Percy laughed. Man, I couldn't believe him sometimes.

"You should've seen your face! AHAHA!"

I punched his arm but it seemed to not have affect on him. He still laughed.

"Shut up, Percy!" I told him.

He frown. "Hey..its Zion.."

"I'm not falling for it again-"

"Hey guys," Zion said.

My cheeks burn up and I looked at him. _Her_! Whatever.

"Z-Zion! Hey...didn't see ya there," I said.

"How? I told-" I covered Percy's mouth.

"Heh.."

She seemed worst than me. She had more dark circles under her eyes and her hair was a mess. But I still couldn't see her eyes. Then it hit me. The faded purple on the tip of her bangs. She was the ghost I saw in the Underworld!

"Y-Your-"

"What?" She said.

"Hey Zion!" A person said.

"Huh?" Percy, Zion, and I said. We turned and saw a guy with red eyes, black hair that barely covered his eyes, a red hoodie, dark faded brown jeans, and black shoes. I looked at Zion and her cheeks were deep red. _Does she like him?_ I thought.

"Zwe-Zion...Aphrodite is here to talk to us," the guy said.

"To..u-us? W-Why?" She said.

"I'm not sure...but I think I have a idea why.."

* * *

**Zwen P.O.V**

* * *

I always had the idea also when Alex and I walked out of the arena. We told Percy and Nico to stay in there. We didn't want them to see what was going on. Aphrodite was standing right there. In her breath-taking features. Her hair kept changing colors. It went from blonde straight to dark curly hair in seconds. Her eyes also changed colors and so did her features.

"Aphrodite..." I said.

"Aww..is that how you approach your mother?" She said.

"Part! Mother.." I growled.

"Whatever. You still got some of my looks."

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"Are you two dating anyone?"

My eyes widen. She _was_ here for that. I would've said yes but...she would've tell.

"No. . ." We both said.

"Oh goodie! So you to _are_ getting married!" She squeak in excitement.

Alex and I looked at each other, eyes wide. _Married?_

"Woah woah woah woah woah woah woah. . .woah!" Alex said." What makes you thing I wanna marry. . .her?" He said a bit in disgust.

"Hey! Your not a Prince Charming either!" I told him.

"Why I outta!" We both growled at each other.

"Oh dear," Aphrodite said, "You two are marrying each other cause you promised."

"Promised?" We both said in confused.

"Yes yes. . .about 400 years ago you both agreed if you don't date anyone you really like you two will marry each other."

"But. . .Zwen dated like 5 guys during those 400 years," Alex whined.

"That's true. But not anyone she _really _liked," she said.

"Huh?"

"Anyway, Zwen. . .you look horrible!" Aphrodite told me.

"Thanks. . ." I mumbled.

"Let's fix you up!"

"If you even dare-"

She snapped and I was in my normal appearance. But. . .Aphrodite added a touched to it.

* * *

**Nico P.O.V**

* * *

I wondered who that guy was, why Zion's cheeks turned red, and why they didn't let me and Percy see why Aphrodite wanted them. Percy and I decided to go spy on them to see what was going on. We sneaked outside and looked around to see where are they. I saw a girl standing next to guy and Aphrodite. When I saw the girl my nose bleed a little (apparently to Percy my nose bleed 'a lot'). The girl had long black hair tied into a ponytail. She was wearing a gray jacket, gray faded shorts that barely covered her butt, and black vans.

"Who-Who is that?!" Percy whispered.

"I-I-I don't know. . .but I would _really _like to take her to the movies," I said.

The girl moved her head in our direction a bit and Percy and I hide.

"I agree with ya, man," Percy said.

"You have a girlfriend already!"

"Damn. . ."

I smacked his head. Then we heard a voice very familiar.

"Aphrodite! Why did you make me _wear_ this!"

"Because it makes you look smexy~" She said.

"Aphrodite, I have to disagree with you on that one," that guy said.

"Why I outta!" The girl said.

"Don't disagree, Alex. She's gonna be your wife soon!" Aphrodite squeaked.

That guy Alex was gonna marry that girl? That awesome (or as Aphrodite says it smexy) girl is gonna marry him? I clenched my fist for a reason I didn't know.

"Pfft. . .I don't even wanna marry her. . ." Alex said.

I really wanted to punch that guy.

"Oh well, you two agreed to it. . .so Zwen. . .what are you gonna wear?"

My eyes widen and I looked at Percy. His face was pale. That girl was _Z-Zwen? _

"Is there a way to get out of this. . ._Marriage_?" Zwen asked.

"Well there is one way. . .but you to can't know. Tootle lu!" Aphrodite said. So I'm guessing she vanished.

Percy and I looked at Zwen and Alex and they were whispering about something. Then they glared at us and I yelped.

Zwen yelled at us to leave but we were distracted on how beautiful she was and how she was familiar. Then I realized why and I looked at Percy and he had the same idea.

"Zion. . .why are you a girl?" Percy asked and I face palmed.

She turned a bit red and looked at Alex, who had his hands in pockets.

"Cause she's a girl retarded morons," he said.

"What?! Then if she's a girl. . .then you must be a girl also!" Percy said and pointed to Alex. Everyone (but Percy) face palmed.


	6. Chapter 6: Author's Note

**A/N:**_** I have reader's blog with this story. I have so many other stories I want to write and I get confused with the ideas for this one. If you want me to continue with this story, please let me know. I'll post another chapter as soon as I can. If you don't. Well. Than this story will be left without an ending. :/ Also I like to say on this story, I'm sorry for bot making sense. I reread all my old stories and realized. Well. That I wasn't a good writer. But guess what? I am now! With lots and lots and lots and lots and lots *ten hours later* and lots of writing, I became a greater writer, just with simple vocab words I'm trying to become better with. I'm trying to become more descriptive about my characters and settings and ideas that I hope I'll become a even more better writer than I am now. So. You have 24 hours to save your city in till I place a bomb there. JK! But I will be waiting for your guys' answer to my question:**_** "****Should I continue with ****_this _****story?****"****_ I kind of hope you guys say yeah because I want to write more of this story now. xD Me and my mind. How dare us? So I'll be waiting. You guys have 12-24 hours to respond cause I'm at my dad's house so he has wi-fi butttttt (hehe I said "Butt" XD) my mom, sadly, does not. And I go back tomorrow. I don't know what time though. OH! And just for the heads up. I'm writing a BB (a.k.a_**Black Butler_**) story. So I hope that works out. Anyway, in your hands, you have the power to save this story, or destroy this story. If you destroy it, I'm only telling you this now, you will not get my next PJatO story, **__**The Next Generation**__**, about. Well. The next generation of demigods. Also you destroy this story you will not get, I REPEAT, you will not get PercyJacksonGOD-KNOWER's story coming out in summer (btw she needs OC's for it), **__**The Final Generation**__**, about. Ah, you get the picture. Well. The future of people's boredom or not from me and PercyJacksonGOD-KNOWER lies in your hands. So what will it be? Keep or stop this story?**_


End file.
